


How We Lie

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Choose Your Own Adventure, Circus Baby is a Bitch, Friendly Fredbear, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Helpful Lolbit, Kind Chica, Multi, Trans Male Character, Video Game Mechanics, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: Ah, high school. The overly-romanticized hellhole from which no student escapes unscathed. Especially not you, the reader. Become immersed in the world of Five Nights at Freddy's: high school edition. And maybe, just maybe, you'll make it out alive.This is a republished work by the original author, yours truly. I've been workshopping this fic for a while, and I think it is once again ready to see the light of day. Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged. Enjoy!





	1. New Story

**Author's Note:**

> bold + italics = story options  
> italics = narration  
> plain text not prefaced by a bold name = Reader's thoughts  
> plain text prefaced by a bold name = character speech  
> plain text prefaced by a bold name and underlined = character texting  
> __________ = Reader's name

**_New Story_ **

**_Continue_ **

**_Options_ **

**_Quit_ **

 

**_Enter your name:_ __________**

 

**_Enroll_ **

 

* * *

 

_In the early-morning light, a stately red brick building rises above all others in the vicinity. A banner hanging from the arched entryway reads, “Welcome New Students!” You can’t tell if it’s a command for others to welcome any new students, or simply a jovial greeting. Punctuation is key._

 

Okay. I can do this. It’s just senior year. At a new school. With a bunch of people I don’t know- Calm down. It’ll be fine. Ugh, why did we have to move? We could have at least waited until after I finished high school. But noooo, Dad just had to get this job immediately. *sigh* Focus.

 

_You approach the set of double doors with mild trepidation._

 

It’d be just my luck that somebody would open the door and hit me in the face.

 

_Fortunately, it was not to be. You push open one of the doors and slip into a wide hallway filled with students. The noise is almost unbearable. Music plays from speakers mounted to the walls, while your new peers chatter amongst themselves about who knows what. Despite yourself, you search for any familiar faces and find none. This is it._

 

Okay, I just gotta find my homeroom.

 

_You unfold your schedule._

 

Room 202. Mr. Tanner’s class. Alright…and where the hell would that be?

 

_Spotting what looks to be a front office at the end of the hall, you begin winding your way towards it through the crowd. Hopefully, you can find a map of some sort. Along the way, you bump into a petite, bespectacled girl._

 

 **__________:** Oh, sorry.

 **???:** It’s fine. Don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Fish?

 **__________:** Senior, actually, but I just moved here.

 

_The stranger raises an eyebrow._

 

 **???:** You’re a senior?

 **__________:** Uh…yeah?

 **???:** You don’t sound too sure.

 **__________:** Yes, yeah, I am a senior.

 

This is going fabulously.

 

 **???:** Well, I’m a sophomore. Name’s Lolbit.

 **__________:** __________. Nice to meet you. Um, you wouldn’t happen to know where Room 202 is, would you?

 **Lolbit:** Yep. Need me to take you there?

 

Huh. This is actually going fabulously. Am I making a friend?

 

 **__________:** Sure, that’d be great. Oh, one sec, I need to grab a map.

 **Lolbit:** Knock yourself out. I’ll be here.

 

_After procuring a map of the school, you follow Lolbit as she takes a left off the main hall, then climbs a flight of stairs. The thought crosses your mind that she may lead you around in circles for the hell of it, but you manage to convince yourself that she wouldn’t do that. Just as you accomplish this, you find yourself approaching a door._

 

 **Lolbit:** Here you are. Room 202.

 **__________:** Thanks so much.

 **Lolbit:** Welcome. And hey, here’s my number if you need me.

 

_Lolbit quickly whips out a Sharpie and writes her phone number on your hand._

 

 **__________:** Oh, thank you. Do you, um, want my number too? So that you can know who it is if I text first.

 

_For a split second, a confused look flashes across Lolbit’s face. But it’s quickly replaced by a slow smile._

 

 **Lolbit:** Sure. That’d be…nice.

 

_You take the Sharpie from her and write your phone number on the pale skin of her hand._

 

 **Lolbit:** Thanks. Well, I gotta get to class. Ttyl.

 **__________:** Uh, yeah…ttyl, I guess.

 

_You stare after Lolbit with your brow furrowed as she starts walking back toward the stairs._

 

Did she just say “ttyl” out loud?

 

_Shaking the oddness of the goodbye from your head, you notice that you’re still holding the Sharpie she gave you._

 

Oops. Should probably return this at some point. If I can even find her again.

 

_With a sigh, you turn to face the classroom door. You can’t make out any students through the frosted glass window - only indistinct blurs of color. Your nerves ratchet up a few notches._

 

It’ll be fine. Just…walk in. Nothing to it.

 

_With a final stabilizing breath, you turn the doorknob and walk into the classroom. It’s fairly large, with a wall of windows providing a view of a courtyard that you remember from the map. Desks are aligned in rows in front of a whiteboard, while motivational posters seem to stick to every other surface like flies. Overall, not a bad setup._

 

Now, where to sit?

 

_Scanning the classroom once again, you’re met with a pair of teal eyes staring at you curiously from across the room. Upon meeting your gaze, the stranger waves casually and gestures to an empty desk on his right. Figuring you probably shouldn’t refuse the offer, you make your way towards the aforementioned desk and take a seat. The stranger speaks first._

 

 **???:** I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.

 

Huh. British accent. Cool.

 

 **__________:** Yeah, I’m new here. My name’s __________.

 **???:** Delighted to meet you. I’m Fred, but everyone just calls me Goldie.

 

_As soon as he mentions the nickname, you can’t help but notice his head of bright gold hair._

 

 **__________:** Because of the hair?

 

_Goldie laughs._

 

 **Goldie:** Got it in one.

 

_There’s a slightly awkward silence as you try to think of something to say._

 

 **__________:** So what’s our teacher like?

 **Goldie:** He’s a nice enough man. A bit…eccentric, but you get used to it. Some students call him Banner rather than Tanner because he reminds them of the Hulk when he’s angry.

 

_You snicker._

 

 **__________:** Remind me not to get him angry then.

 

_Goldie grins._

 

 **Goldie:** Just turn in your assignments and you should be alright.

 

_The bell rings, making you jolt in your chair._

 

 **__________:** Is it 8:15 already?

 **Goldie:** Unfortunately.

 

_With that, Mr. Tanner takes the role, and the bell for first period rings soon after. As you’re gathering your things, Goldie turns to you._

 

 **Goldie:** I don’t know when I’ll next see you, but you may join my friends and me for lunch if you’d like. I believe you will enjoy their company.

 

_You ponder the offer._

 

 **__________:** Hmm… I’ll think about it.

 **Goldie:** Of course. Take all the time you need, __________. Although I do hope you will join us.

 

_Goldie gives you a bright smile before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving. You wait a few seconds before heading out as well. While you search the map for your first-period classroom, your thoughts wander._

 

Goldie seems nice. I mean, I didn’t really get to talk to him much, but still. Wonder what his friends are like?

 

_You glance at the red area marked “LUNCHROOM.”_

 

Well, only one way to find out.

 

_After four hours of searching for and attending classes, it is finally time for lunch. You’re caught up in the rush of students desperate for a meal and are practically carried to the lunchroom as a result. Thankfully, the food appears edible. You take your tray, now laden with…items, and venture into the cafeteria proper._

 

Alright. Now, where’s Goldie? He said he’d be sitting with friends…

 

_Upon performing a cursory glance around the lunchroom, your gaze lands on a familiar spectacled figure. Lolbit lounges at the far end of one of the lunch tables, her attention glued entirely to the phone in her hand. The other end of the table is occupied by a subdued group of people talking casually over their meal. Sitting at the head of the table is a girl with fiery red hair done up in two ponytails._

 

Huh. Wonder why Lolbit’s not talking to them. Maybe they’re not friends? But then why is she sitting over there?

 

_You spot a waving figure from the corner of your eye._

 

Hey, there’s Goldie. And he’s sitting with- Wow, that’s a lot of people.

 

_Four pairs of eyes - Goldie’s friends, apparently - stare you into social anxiety from across the lunchroom. You fidget uncomfortably._

 

Maaaybe I should sit with Lolbit. I do need to return her Sharpie, after all. But Goldie seemed so nice… Hmm.

 

**_Sit with Lolbit - Chapter 2_ **

**_Sit with Goldie - Chapter 3_ **


	2. Sit with Lolbit

**_New Story_ **

**_Continue - Sit with Lolbit_ **

**_Options_ **

**_Quit_ **

 

* * *

 

_Mouthing a quick “sorry” to Goldie, you begin winding your way towards Lolbit. Nervously, you notice several students staring at you as you pass. You unconsciously walk a bit faster. After what seems like much too long of a time, you finally reach your destination. You then proceed to stand stiffly next to Lolbit, waiting for her to notice you. But she stays firmly attached to the phone in her hand._

 

Maybe she’ll respond if I say her name? Worth a shot.

 

 **__________:** Hey Lolbit?

 

_The girl in question doesn’t so much as glance up from her phone. You’re starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea._

 

 **__________:** Um…Lolbit?

 

_This time, you say her name a bit louder. The hair on the back of your neck stands up as you feel eyes land on you from behind. But before you can process this enough to turn around, Lolbit finally looks up at you._

 

 **Lolbit:** Oh hey. __________, right? Lemme guess: need a place to sit?

 

_You shift awkwardly._

 

 **__________:** Kinda, yeah.

 

_Lolbit pats the seat on her left with the hand not holding her phone._

 

 **Lolbit:** Here.

 **__________:** Thanks so much.

 **Lolbit:** Np.

 

_As you take your seat, you regard Lolbit with a raised eyebrow._

 

Yep, she definitely said “np” aloud. Exactly how much time does she spend texting instead of talking?

 

_You suddenly remember the reason you came up to her, besides needing a place to sit. Rifling in your pocket, you pull out the Sharpie Lolbit gave you earlier that morning._

 

 **__________:** Hey, uh, sorry for accidentally taking this. I figured you might want it back.

 

_Lolbit glances up, gaze falling on the Sharpie in your hand._

 

 **Lolbit:** Oh, that’s…nice of you. But nah, you can keep it. I got plenty more.

 **__________:** Suit yourself.

 

_As you place the Sharpie in your backpack, you notice Lolbit’s thumbs flying over her phone, obviously composing a text. With a final tap, she seemingly sends her message. Your phone vibrates a second later. Pulling it out, you find a text from an unknown number; but upon checking it against the one written on your hand, you realize it’s the same. Lolbit’s number. You open the message._

 

**Lolbit:** don’t lk now but i think thrs sm ppl who want 2 talk 2 u

 

_It takes you a minute to decipher the shortened text talk Lolbit uses, but when you do, you look around in confusion…only for your gaze to land on not one, two, or three, but four students (including the redheaded girl you’d seen before) sitting at the other end of the table staring at you like you’ve grown a second head. Your mouth dries up. What are you supposed to say in the face of these…faces?_

 

 **__________:** Hi?

 

_The redhead regards you with a calculated glint in her eye._

 

 **???:** I don’t recognize you. You are new.

 **__________:** Yes, yeah, I am. My name’s __________. What’s yours?

 

_She purses her lips, as if in disappointment._

 

 **???:** They call me Baby.

 

Baby?

 

 **__________:** Baby?

 

_“Baby”’s eyes somehow narrow even further._

 

 **Baby:** Yes. Is that going to be an issue?

 **__________:** No, no! I just meant, um…interesting nickname.

 

_The girl sitting to Baby’s right with indigo hair pulled into a loose bun raises her head._

 

 **???:** Indeed it is. I am Ballora. Lovely to meet you.

 

_She nods to you. Strangely, her eyes are obscured by deep purple sunglasses with lenses so mirrored you can see your reflection in them._

 

Maybe she’s blind?

 

 **__________:** Uh, yeah, lovely to meet you too.

 

_Without warning, Ballora winces._

 

 **__________:** Are you okay?

 **Ballora:** Yes. I’m fine.

 

_Ballora turns her head ever so slightly in Baby’s direction. You can practically feel the heat of her glare from underneath her sunglasses, while Baby looks nonplussed other than a satisfied smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. She must have done something to Ballora, but you can’t for the life of you figure out what. You clear your throat awkwardly._

 

 **__________:** So…um…what’s up?

 **???:** The ceiling! Ha ha!

 

_You’re startled by sudden laughter from the guy on your right. His pale mauve hair sticks up all over in an apparent case of bedhead, and his blue eyes have a glint you’d normally associate with a wild animal._

 

 **Baby:** Frederick, please. Don’t scare the intruder.

 **__________:** “Intruder?”

 **Baby:** Yes. You are sitting at our table, after all.

 **__________:** Oh. Uh, did you want me to move, or…?

 

_Saccharine venom drips into Baby’s expression._

 

 **Baby:** That would be-

 

_Lolbit interrupts Baby without looking up from her phone._

 

 **Lolbit:** They’re staying.

 

_You stare at Lolbit in shock._

 

Did she just…defend me?

 

_Baby blinks. Frederick’s mouth gapes open in a comical display of surprise, while Ballora doesn’t so much as bat an eye(at least, as far as you can tell). The guy sitting across from you whom you haven’t been introduced to yet watches the exchange like a spectator at a tennis match. Meanwhile, Lolbit seems unperturbed, apart from a tenseness in her shoulders as if she’s preparing for a fight. You don’t dare speak._

 

 **Baby:** Excuse me?

 **Lolbit:** I said they’re staying. They needed a place to sit, and they’ve got one now. That a problem?

 

_A look of pure rage flies across Baby’s face but is replaced with a mask of calm so quickly you’re unsure whether you imagined it or not._

 

 **Baby:** No. That won’t be a problem at all.

 

_Lolbit’s posture relaxes, Frederick closes his mouth, and the guy in front of you returns to his food. You decide to get his name._

 

 **__________:** Hey, sorry to bother you, but what’s your name?

 

_The guy looks up at you, mouth full. He chews for a second, swallows, and speaks._

 

 **???:** It’s Moxy.

 

_Immediately you realize he’s transgender._

 

Huh. Okay. Couldn’t tell by looking at him.

 

 **__________:** Nice to meet you.

 **Moxy:** Nice to meet you too.

 

_Moxy gives you a small, genuine smile before returning to his food. Just then, your phone vibrates again. You check your messages._

 

**Lolbit:** so far evry1 likes u xcpt 4 bby  & frdrk but thats only bc hes loyal 2 bby. theyr outnumbrd anyway so ur ok 2 sit here

 

_After translating the text into English, you feel a bubble of happiness expand in your chest. Do you have …friends? Allies would probably be a more appropriate term. Still, it’s something. You send a quick reply to Lolbit._

 

**__________:** Thanks for the support

**Lolbit:** np ;)

 

_The ringing of the bell puts an abrupt end to your conversation. Glancing at your tray, you realize that you neglected to eat any of the…entirely edible items. You can’t say this bothers you. Baby stands to leave, Frederick following close behind like a puppy, while Ballora gathers her things and heads in the opposite direction. Moxy finishes the last bites of his food and gives you a little wave before walking off. Lolbit grabs your attention._

 

 **Lolbit:** Hey __________.

 **__________:** Yes?

 **Lolbit:** You owe me one.

 

_You’re confused before you see the glimmer of humor in Lolbit’s eyes. You grin at her._

 

 **__________:** Definitely.

 

_With that, Lolbit gets up and blends in with the crowds going to their next classes. You sit at the now-empty table for a minute more and smile._

 

Maybe this school won’t be as bad as I thought.

 

* * *

 

_Towards the end of the day, you’re wandering between classes when you make eye contact with a blonde in a white blouse. She’s handing out flyers to passing students and makes a beeline in your direction._

 

 **???:** Hey there! You’re new, right? I’m Chica.

 **__________:** __________.

 

_Chica thrusts a flyer into your hands._

 

 **Chica:** Come to the annual back-to-school bonfire on the beach! It’s a great place to meet people.

 **__________:** Oh, uh…

 **Chica:** Trust me, it’s awesome. Everybody brings marshmallows, we have dance-offs, and there’s pizza! Do you think we’ll see you there?

 **__________:** I…

 

_**Wouldn’t miss it - Chapter 4** _

_**Can’t make it - Chapter 5** _


	3. Sit with Goldie

**_New Story_ **

**_Continue - Sit with Goldie_ **

**_Options_ **

**_Quit_ **

 

* * *

 

_Taking one last look at Lolbit, you begin winding your way through the tables towards Goldie and his friends. Nervously, you notice several students staring at you as you pass. You unconsciously walk a bit faster. After what seems like much too long of a time, you finally reach your destination._

 

 **__________:** Hey Goldie.

 **Goldie:** __________, glad you could make it! Have a seat.

 

_You take the empty seat to Goldie’s left, across from a rather handsome brunette wearing a shirt patterned to look like a tuxedo._

 

 **Goldie:** Everyone, this is __________. They’re in my homeroom class, so do be nice.

 

_Someone with his hair dyed(?) purple pipes up from across the table, sounding offended._

 

 **???:** I’m always nice!

 **Goldie:** Who said I was referring to you?

 **???:** I could just feel it. Nice to meet you __________, I’m Bonnie.

 **__________:** Nice to meet you too.

 **Bonnie:** See? I’m perfectly acceptable.

 

_A blonde girl sitting on Bonnie’s right leans into him._

 

 **???:** You’re better than “acceptable.”

 **Bonnie:** Well yeah, obviously.

 

_The girl pulls back, glaring playfully._

 

 **Bonnie:** I mean…thanks babe, that means a lot.

 

_Bonnie wraps an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, pulling her back into his side. Her face softens, and she laughs when Bonnie whispers something in her ear._

 

Aw, they’re sweet together.

 

_The redheaded figure sitting on Goldie’s other side groans._

 

 **???:** Get a room.

 

Huh. He almost sounds like a pirate. Irish accent, maybe?

 

 **Bonnie:** You get a room.

 **Goldie:** Gentlemen…

 **???:** Sorry.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, whatever.

 

_The guy sitting across from you finally sits up._

 

 **???:** We’re being rude. I’m Freddy.

 

Wow. Deep voice.

 

_He moves to shake your hand across the table. You reciprocate._

 

 **__________:** It’s fine, nice to meet you. Can I ask who you two are?

 

_You gesture at the blonde and the maybe-Irish guy._

 

 **???:** Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Chica, and that’s Foxy. And you’ve met my boyfriend.

 

_You can’t help but notice how Bonnie’s face lights up at the use of the title._

 

Cute. Maybe they haven’t been together long?

 

 **Chica:** So, how’s your first day going?

 **__________:** Oh, it’s been alright. Just trying to survive, you know?

 **Bonnie:** A-fucking-men.

 **Chica:** Bonnie!

 **Goldie:** I believe what Bonnie means to say is not to worry. We’ve all been in your shoes.

 **Chica:** And hey, you have five new friends now, right?

 **__________:** I guess so. How long have you all been friends?

 **Chica:** Since freshman year. We - well, everybody but Goldie - met in music club, and eventually formed our own band: Fazbear and Friends!

 

_Chica does jazz hands above the table._

 

 **__________:** Cool! What do you guys play?

 **Chica:** I’m the drummer-slash-backup-vocals, Freddy’s lead singer, Bonnie-

 **Bonnie:** -plays wicked guitar!

 

_Freddy raises his eyebrows._

 

 **Freddy:** Did you really just say “wicked,” man?

 **Bonnie:** Did you really just say “man,” man?

 **Chica:** Annnnd Foxy’s the DJ. Goldie’s kind of like our manager, at this point.

 **Goldie:** They needed help setting up for homecoming. All I did was volunteer my services, and now I’m stuck with them.

 **Bonnie:** Eh, you like us.

 **Goldie:** Yes. Yes I do.

 

_Foxy and Goldie glance at one another. This is the first time you’ve seen Foxy smile since you met him._

 

Interesting.

 

_The ringing of the bell puts an abrupt end to your conversation. Glancing at your tray, you realize that you neglected to eat any of the…entirely edible items. You can’t say this bothers you._

 

 **Freddy:** We’d better get going.

 

_Bonnie groans in discontentment as Freddy begins to stand and grab his tray._

 

 **Bonnie:** Do we gotta leave right now?

 **Freddy:** Yes, we do. Come on. We’ve got calc next, and you know Mr. Burke’ll kill us if we’re late.

 

_Bonnie lets out an even louder groan but gets up to follow Freddy._

 

 **Bonnie:** Later guys. And babe.

 

_Bonnie shoots Chica one final wink before being dragged off by Freddy._

 

 **Chica:** Oh, __________, I almost forgot! You’ve gotta come to the annual back-to-school bonfire on the beach.

 

_Chica yanks a flyer out of…somewhere…and hands it to you._

 

 **Chica:** Trust me, it’s awesome. Everybody brings marshmallows, we have dance-offs, and there’s pizza! We’ll all be there - well, Freddy, Bonnie, and I will. Foxy and Goldie…

 

_With one eyebrow raised, Chica regards the two._

 

 **Foxy:** He’s gonna help me with homework. At home.

 **Chica:** On the first day of school?

 

_Foxy, the tall and slightly intimidating figure that he is, immediately begins to blush._

 

 **Chica:** Uh huh. Well, have fun with “homework.”

 

_Chica gives you a pointed look as you try and fail to hide a grin. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Goldie stands up from the table._

 

 **Goldie:** If you’ll excuse us.

 

_Goldie promptly leaves, Foxy not far behind._

 

 **Chica:** So __________, do you think we’ll see you at the bonfire?

  **__________:** I…

 

_**Wouldn’t miss it - Chapter 6** _

_**Can’t make it - Chapter 7** _


	4. Wouldn't miss it

**_New Story_ **

**_Continue - Wouldn’t miss it_ **

**_Options_ **

**_Quit_ **

 

* * *

 

_Chica looks at you expectantly as you ponder her offer._

 

 **__________:** I…wouldn’t miss it.

 

_Your response is met with a warm grin._

 

 **Chica:** Nice! The flyer has all the details: what time, what to wear, you know. But don’t worry, it’s really just a casual get-together. Hope you’ll be there!

 

_With one last excited smile, Chica heads off to hand out more flyers. You stare after her in amusement._

 

That girl’s happiness is contagious.

 

_You shake your head and turn your attention to the flyer in your hands. It reads:_

 

**BACK TO SCHOOL BONFIRE!**

**WHEN: 7:00 PM TONIGHT**

**WHERE: TRIANGULF BEACH**

**WEAR: CASUAL CLOTHES, SWIMSUIT**

**BRING: BEACH TOWEL**

**HAVE: FUN!**

 

_The last line makes you chuckle. You fold up the flyer and stuff it in your pocket before continuing to your next class, all the while wondering where in the hell you last put your swimsuit._

 

* * *

 

_As the sun sets, you make the trek from the beach’s parking lot(crowded with cars) to the beach itself. The sounds of laughter and loud music reach your ears. You crest the top of a dune and are met by the sight of a fairly large bonfire surrounded by students, many of whom are roasting marshmallows over the flames. A beach volleyball court is occupied as well, and several people are splashing about in the ocean. You already recognize some familiar faces._

 

Hmm, looks like Baby’s here. But I think that’s that Chica girl playing volleyball. Hmm…maybe I’ll get a couple marshmallows before meeting anyone.

 

_With that thought, you start to head down to the bonfire. You notice a table beside it containing bags upon bags of large marshmallows._

 

Might as well take a few to go.

 

_You grab some marshmallows, popping one in your mouth._

 

Alright, better get out of this crowd before-

 

_Out of nowhere, a figure slams into you, nearly making you drop your marshmallows. However, you do let out an “oof” and stumble back a few steps._

 

 **???:** Hey, watch where you’re going!

 

_The speaker has a thick Valley girl accent._

 

 **__________:** Sorry, I didn’t…

 

_Upon doing a double-take, you see that the person who bumped into you is a girl wearing a hot pink string bikini that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Her short blonde hair is scraped up in a high ponytail and, despite being at the beach, she sports a full face of makeup(including black lipstick). She narrows her eyes at you._

 

 **???:** What? Got something to say?

 

_Her tone sparks anger within you._

 

 **__________:** Yeah, actually. I think you’re the one who should watch where you’re going, considering you ran into me.

 

_She gasps, obviously offended._

 

 **???:** Um, excuse me? Do you know who I am?

 

_She pauses._

 

 **???:** Hey wait, who the fuck are you? Are you new or something?

 **__________:** Yeah, I’m __________.

 **???:** Do I look like I care?

 **__________:** But you just asked-

 

_The stranger barrels right through your sentence._

 

 **???:** Anyway, my name is Dee. And you totally walked into me just now, not the other way around.

 

_You sigh. This is getting repetitive._

 

 **__________:** Yeah, whatever. I really don’t care enough to argue with you right now. Later.

 

_You start to walk away from Dee._

 

 **Dee:** Um, I’m not done!

 

_Without turning your head, you call to her,_

 

 **__________:** But I am.

 

_Leaving an outraged Dee behind you, you begin heading towards the edge of the ocean. You discard your shoes, allowing your feet to be splashed by the lukewarm surf as you listen to the waves. The horizon is stained a brilliant orange in the light of the setting sun. It’s almost…peaceful._

 

Why do I feel like something’s about to go wrong?

 

_Suddenly, a series of screams pierce the air. You whirl around, searching for the source, and realize it’s coming from near the bonfire._

 

Oh, that can’t be good.

 

_Throwing on your shoes, you rush back up the beach to where a crowd of people has gathered around…something. You worm your way through, getting close enough to finally see-_

 

Holy shit.

 

_Lying on the sand is Chica, with burns all the way up her left calf and left arm. She’s gasping, obviously in pain, tears making trails down her face. From the back of the crowd, you can hear two male voices yelling._

 

 **???:** Let us through!

 **???:** Chica, we’re coming!

 **???:** I’m her boyfriend, let me through!

 **???:** Hang on, Chica!

 

_The crowd shifts opposite from you, and the sources of the yelling emerge. The first guy has purple hair and a severely freaked out expression, while the second has blue eyes filled with worry. They immediately go to Chica’s side and blue-eyes pulls out his phone(you’re assuming to call 911). Purple-hair looks even more freaked out upon seeing Chica’s injuries. Chica turns her head towards him._

 

 **Chica:** Bonnie, help…

 

Huh, purple-hair’s name is Bonnie.

 

 **Bonnie:** I will. Don’t worry. Freddy’s calling an ambulance, everything will be fine.

 

_Bonnie doesn’t look like he believes himself._

 

 **Chica:** Bonnie, hold my hand?

 

_Chica offers Bonnie her uninjured hand._

 

 **Bonnie:** Of course, anything.

 

_Taking Chica’s hand, Bonnie smoothes his thumb over her knuckles as if he’s done it a thousand times. Despite the circumstances, you can’t help but think they’re sweet together. Blue-eyes pockets his phone._

 

 **???:** I’ve called an ambulance. It should be here soon.

 

Oh, Bonnie mentioned the guy on the phone was named Freddy. That must be him.

 

 **Bonnie:** Thanks, man.

 

_Freddy remains silent, staring at the burns on Chica’s skin with his brow furrowed._

_Within minutes, paramedics arrive on the beach, quickly getting Chica onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Bonnie climbs in with her after briefly talking to Freddy, who then heads to the parking lot. Meanwhile, you listen in to what the people in the crowd are saying._

 

 **???:** Poor thing.

 **???:** She shouldn’t have been so close to the fire in the first place.

 **???:** I don’t think she was there on purpose.

 **???:** What do you mean?

 **???:** I saw someone push her.

 **???:** No way, really?

 **???:** Yeah. But if I tell you who it was, you have to promise not to tell anyone else.

 **???:** I promise. Tell me.

 

_The rest is nothing but garbled whispers._

 

Well, that’s frustrating. Did someone push Chica? Strange. From what I’ve seen of her, I wouldn’t think anyone would have a grudge against her enough to really hurt her like that.

 

_As the crowd begins to disperse, your phone buzzes in your pocket. Curious, you take it out, only for the screen to display a text from an unknown number._

 

**???:** Hello. How are you this evening?

 

Weird. Must be a wrong number.

 

_Your phone buzzes again. Another text from the same number._

 

**???:** And no, this isn’t a wrong number __________.

 

Uh…how does this person know my name? Maybe it’s someone from school. But why wouldn’t they just tell me who they are?

 

_You stare at your phone in confusion._

 

Well, I guess I could text back, try to find out who it is. Or I could just leave it alone.

 

**_Answer it - Chapter 8_ **

**_Don’t answer it - Chapter 9_ **


	5. Can't make it

**_New Story_ **

**_Continue - Can’t make it_ **

**_Options_ **

**_Quit_ **

 

* * *

 

_Chica looks at you expectantly as you ponder her offer._

 

 **__________:** I…can’t make it.

 

_Chica’s joyful expression dims._

 

 **Chica:** Oh. That sucks.

 

_You shrug and smile at her._

 

 **__________:** Yeah. But thanks for the offer.

 **Chica:** No problem! And hey, if you change your mind, you can still go.

 **__________:** Alright.

 

_There’s an awkward pause before Chica speaks again._

 

 **Chica:** Well, I gotta go. See you __________!

 **__________:** Bye.

 

_With that, Chica heads off to hand out more flyers. You give her one last amused glance before continuing to your next class._

 

* * *

 

_After arriving home, you flop down on your bed in your room._

 

Not a bad first day of school I guess. Wonder what that bonfire party thing would’ve been like. Sounded like a lot of people were going.

 

_You roll over and squish your face into a pillow._

 

Guess it can’t hurt to take a nap.

 

_Just as you’re about to fall asleep, your phone buzzes. You manage to extract your face from the pillow and fumble around until you find your phone. Upon looking at the screen, you see a new text from Lolbit._

 

**Lolbit:** heya. so how ws ur frst day of school?

 

_You think for a second, then type out a reply._

 

**__________:** Not bad. Btw thanks again for letting me sit with you

 

_Lolbit responds in seconds._

 

**Lolbit:** lol np. so wat did u think of evre1?

 

_You tilt your head in confusion. Does she mean the people at her lunch table?_

 

**__________:** They seem nice I guess

 

_Your phone buzzes again._

 

**Lolbit:** hmm. not trying 2 pry but wdyt of Baby?

 

_You blink._

 

What do I think of Baby? Weird question…

 

**__________:** Uh, she’s okay. Seemed kinda cold, but that’s probably bc she doesn’t really know me

**Lolbit:** lol k

 

_The simple reply confuses you even further._

 

Why would she go as far as to ask that question but then not give me the explanation behind it? Maybe I should ask her…?

 

**__________:** Why do you ask? I don’t dislike Baby if that’s what you’re wondering

 

_Lolbit’s reply takes longer than usual to appear._

 

**Lolbit:** i do

 

_Something clicks in your mind._

 

Ohhhhh, is this a gossip thing? She’s trying to get my opinion so she knows whether or not it’s safe to bitch about Baby to me. It’s true, they didn’t seem to like each other when they had their little standoff at lunch. Wonder why that is?

 

**__________:** Well, why don’t you like her?

 

_You’ve almost fallen asleep again by the time Lolbit’s response comes through._

 

**Lolbit:** bc shes a psycho thats why. u shudve seen her in middle school - pure evil. but now its like no1 evn remembrs xcept 4 me. its freaky. my advice? steer clear of her

 

_You’ve barely finished reading the message when another appears._

 

**Lolbit:** if u want 2 that is. not gonna force u 2 do nythng u dont wanna do

 

_For some reason, that last message sends a warm feeling through your chest. It seems like, although you just met her today, Lolbit genuinely gives a damn about people she sees as friends._

 

**__________:** Thanks for letting me know about Baby. I think I’ll take your advice

**Lolbit:** np. and cool ;) crap gotta go. dads yling @ me 2 do hw. ttyl

**__________:** Bye!

 

_After tapping send, you breathe a sigh of relief._

 

Finally. I can take a nap.

 

_But just as you’re about to drift off, your phone buzzes yet again. Groaning, you open your eyes and glance at the screen. What you see gives you pause. It’s a text message from an unknown number._

 

**???:** Hello. How are you this evening?

 

Weird. Must be a wrong number.

 

_Your phone buzzes again. Another text from the same number._

 

**???:** And no, this isn’t a wrong number __________.

 

Uh…how does this person know my name? Maybe it’s someone from school. But why wouldn’t they just tell me who they are?

 

_You stare at your phone in confusion._

 

Well, I guess I could text back, try to find out who it is. Or I could just leave it alone.

 

**_Answer it - Chapter 10_ **

**_Don’t answer it - Chapter 11_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: due to Funtime Foxy's male voice actor, I've changed Moxy's pronouns from female to male. In other words, Moxy is now trans male instead of trans female. Thanks for reading!


End file.
